


Neutral Blend

by VampireCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Creatures, and other things, artist!kageyama, coffee shop AU, kinkunikage, oblivious&clumsy kags what more do u want, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCat/pseuds/VampireCat
Summary: An average person wouldn’t question themselves to consider trekking just so they’d reach the place for coffee. Kageyama wasn’t an average person, much to his bidding. It’s a small coffee shop that may or may not have seen better days. And Kageyama was conveniently acquainted with the owner -  his best friend, mind you - ofThe Mourning Coffee.He’s not even after some coffee. Just the ambience and tranquility the shop emits.





	1. [ First Customer ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first customer, _ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a fever of 39°C while writing the gist/ideas and this first chapter lol the whole story kept me sane somehow.
> 
> (hina-chan’s coffee shop name was the sole reason why i wrote this. and the ‘and other things’ tag would only make sense maybe after some chapters lol im sorry for being vague)

An average person wouldn’t question themselves to consider trekking just so they’d reach the place for coffee. Kageyama wasn’t an average person, much to his bidding.

It’s a small coffee shop that may or may not have seen better days, add to the fact that it was neatly located deep past a spooky forest, standing in between the dark woods and an immense private property lots. Kageyama was conveniently acquainted with the owner -  his best friend, mind you - of _The Mourning Coffee_.

He’s not even after some coffee. Just the ambience and tranquility the shop emits.

During graveyard shifts, the 24/7 small establishment would wind up empty and quiet. It was an unspoken agreement that Kageyama tends to occupy the shop at night for sketching and such.

Hinata, the sunny owner, would end up leaving it to Kageyama and run the counters himself. He didn’t seem to mind as he had never served a single order of coffee whenever he’s the one to cover for Hinata. (Kageyama’s honestly concerned for the shop’s financial state if it continues to go like this.)

Being an insomniac was bad enough but Kageyama might as well be living the nocturnal life he’s leading. His body clock for sleep was basically upside-down afterall.

He was sitting pleasantly on the bar stools in front of the counter. The overall place is decorated with dim lights, accenting the wooden walls and top-to-toe glass windows, which contrasts the bright lights above where he’s currently sketching. Hinata bugged the hell out of him that he purchase some previous paintings of his, but Kageyama was adamant to refuse accepting any amount of his money. He volunteered to donate instead and Hinata was fine with that.

The almost inaudible background sound of the shop was the only source of noise to linger in the air as Kageyama focuses on finishing his work in progress of a little girl sitting in front of a vast and blue ocean, the concept he visualized for today’s, or rather tonight’s sketch.

Hinata was in a hurry earlier to head home, bag in tow. His house was only a fifteen minute walk from the shop but they were still away from concrete pavements and nearer towards the forest. Kageyama bids him for a safe trip home.

  
“I’ll leave the shop to you, Bakayama-kun!”

  
Once again, he served to no one the whole time he was alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

Another night session of sketches resumed in his favorite (and almost personal) coffee shop and Kageyama felt productive as he was in the zone. His commissions have been booming and an upcoming art exhibit was scheduled just around the corner. He was obliged to meet their expectations and considering his competitive nature, he ought to surpass whatever those may be.

  
“It’s rare for you to paint here.” Hinata pointed out from the counter, resting his head on both his palms.

  
“Akira and Yuutaro were binge watching, again. In _my_ studio,” he shrugged. “They were too absorbed to watch JJBA so of course I had to be the one who adjusts.”

  
Kageyama knew of their tendency to barge in his studio like they own the place - but that’s alright, he’d given up and agreed - because apparently, his home theater setup was grand and either of what they both have in their own apartment is basically junk in comparison. He doesn’t actually mind their presence but seeing as how they laze around, Kageyama would delightfully succumb to be with them and waste away precious time together watching whatever anime, movie, or series that’s currently played.

Hinata then nodded in understanding. “But I’ve gotta say... you have the nerve to place your easel and canvas at the center of my shop.” Hinata said bluntly, almost teasing. “Trying to be popular are we?”

  
“Nobody would show up anyway, why worry?”

  
“Hey, I’m not worried.” Hinata retorted back. “Although you better place some newspapers under it. I’m not gonna clean up after your mess.”

  
“Fine, fine.”

  
Said prints were at Hinata’s home and despite being reluctant to volunteer and grab them, Hinata just huffed out a defeated sigh and started walking out of the shop.

The radio silence was a bit defeaning to Kageyama’s taste so he switched the speakers on for some light music.

As usual, his cravings for fresh cold milk was inevitable. It’s routine. He even now had his own corner in the shop’s fridge and Hinata is honestly amazed he could stay up late with sheer company of small boxes of milk on standby.

  
_“This is a coffee shop, Yamayama. Of course it’s common sense you’re bound to drink coffee.”_

_  
“As if I’d drink bitter dark water.”_

_  
“Ha! You need better insults, you big baby!”_

_  
“Shorty!”_

_  
“Stupid!”_

_  
“Dumbass!”_

_  
“Idiot!”_

 

Contrary from his dreadful opinion against said drink, Kageyama creates exceptional coffee. Hinata concludes he uses forbidden magic. It almost ties with Suga‘s, and _he’s_ a professional barista.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

It had been more than an hour and Hinata was nowhere near the shop. Kageyama isn’t really worried as the little owner might have been caught by his roommates, he suspects. Kuroo and his best friends Kenma and Bokuto, would always find ways to prevent Hinata to flee from their (literal) grasps. Kageyama has no idea of what is the true nature of their relationship and he’d better off not to dwell on it much.

Anyway, Kageyama then engrossed himself to only outline his other main piece of canvas with a light lead pencil, mapping the shape of a beautiful person.

The figure was standing proudly, yet it entails charming grace and poise. Luck was on his side when Akaashi Keiji approved of being his model on this particular piece, a thin and silver silk to cover only a sliver of the sex of his captivating and toned body.

From the smallest curve on the edge of Akaashi-san’s sharp eyes to the unnoticed birthmark shaped like a crown on his shoulder, Kageyama had it memorized by heart. Having used of his photographic memory was a substantial help especially since Akaashi-san is downright a busier person with a much hell-looking schedule of sets of modeling.

  
_Time check, 2:58 AM._

  
The front door jingles open and incoming foot steps could be heard. Kageyama had his back turned to the double glass doors, much engaged in his work.

  
“What took you so long, Hinata-boke?” He said as a greeting.

  
“Excuse me.” An unknown voice said and cleared his throat. Kageyama whipped his head towards where the voice comes from, startled. There stood a tall stranger, definitely not Hinata.

  
“Oh... sorry I thought you were uh- Hinata. T-The owner of this shop.” Kageyama inwardly cringed. Did he just stutter?

  
Ah right, this is probably his first customer, _ever_. And that he’s really an awkward and stiff human being around strangers.

  
“Are you an employee here,” hazy yellow eyes glanced at the bold texts written across Kageyama’s plain black shirt, “... your majesty?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—

Kageyama is so dead. On the inside. And out.

The blond man was the first customer he has ever had. No, this is not a drill.

Unsurprisingly, Kageyama is admirably failing. In every way possible.

It started off with him spilling the black pint of paint, oozing out from the can and creating hazy thick liquid pools redesigning the wood patterned floors.

(Hinata will probably kill him for his clumsiness.)

He tripped on his own feet while heading to the counter. It earned him a throbbing red forehead.

The blond chuckled softly, entertained. _“You okay?”_ concern’s probably the last thing revolting from the blond’s tone.

  
He punched the wrong order, tapping the caramel macchiato with vanilla whipped cream one.

_“I only ordered black coffee.”_

  
He accidentally gave a thousand yen as a change.

_“I paid an exact amount.”_

  
And even if the blond was the only other person in the shop, Kageyama still announced his order and name. Reading the kanji wrong.

 _“ ... It’s **Kei**. Not Hotaru,”_ he deadpanned but his eyes were noticeably amused and that was enough to crumble Kageyama’s confidence to dust, if he had any left.

 

Just where is Hinata when you need him?

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you work here?” he gazed at him with faux accusation. Why ask now when you just bought coffee from an unofficial employee? Admitting that he works here would technically be a white lie but Kei doesn’t need to know that.

“ _Yes_. Have a nice day.” this is his bad temper talking, punctuating the words off. Kageyama doesn’t care anymore even if his voice would come off rude, he excels in conveying such emotion.

  
“Well that’s so nice of you,” Kei’s smile was nice looking but Kageyama knew better that he’s having fun belittling him.

“Or do you not prefer to be friendly with a commoner, _your majesty_?”

 

“My name’s Kageyama,” he spat back angrily. “ .... _asshole_.”

 

 

 Kageyama confirms he hates this guy.

 

 

 


	2. [ Second Encounter ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second encounter needs more space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a lot of thinking... and a lot of rest i thought i should just roll with it and here, another chapter. is this how it feels when u write AUs? its so Free™ lol

In theory, Kageyama spends his time on _The Mourning Coffee_ in an average of four to five hours, starting at twelve midnight sharp (or sometimes even before that). And it had been what, three to four years now? Something like that since he and Hinata graduated.

Today might have been the ninth time - this year, (and yes he was counting) - he visited the shop when the sun is up. Akira and Yuutarou came with him, the trio sleep deprived and their eyes rimmed red, half regretting they finished Your Lie in April in one sitting. Akira realized he could still feel feelings.

_“Should I take up piano again?” Akira genuinely asked them._

_“And make Yuutarou take up his violin too?” Kageyama wipes the drying tears left on his cheeks. “I can’t have you dying, Yuutarou.” he said seriously._

Kageyama was never one to voice out such things, but they’re broken okay? The two were affected of his vulnerability.

And that mere conversation made them woke till they reached Hinata’s shop. Yuutarou was convinced they’d have their soul soothed if Kageyama brewed coffee, to keep them bound to this ghastly place. Kageyama actually agrees.

  
“Tobio we should really buy our own coffee grinder.. blender.. or whatever machine this shop uses so we wouldn’t have to walk a mile for a single Venti.” Akira said, contently sipping on his coffee.

“Am I your personal coffee maker?!” Kageyama could’ve felt offended but the tone of Akira echoes fondness. And he’s drinking a Trenta.

  
“Technically, yes.” Yuutarou commented.

  
“And you’ve never tasted what you make.” Hinata said in disbelief. He’s holding his share of Kageyama’s coffee, busy on his inventory list.

The wide windows were filtering a low sunlight across half the room and it adds brightness to the place. Kageyama silently basks in the refreshing scenery, his hands itching to recreate it on paper. His handy mechanical pencil was just on his pocket. If he could only get some piece of paper and dr—  
“Don’t even think about drawing right now.”

Akira sensed his urges. As much as he wanted to let him, he needed a damn rest. A minute of holding a drawing tool expands to hours uncontrollably. Kageyama scrunched his face and unwillingly retracted his hand away from his pocket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—

Kageyama’s much grumpier and less tacky whenever his body normally functions well enough, free from work and relaxed on the shop’s dark green sofa. It’s as if an automatic response his body does to pave off the countless nights he had sacrificed for art. But here he lounges again, no one to accompany him in the middle of a cold and moonless night.

He was about to drift off, another rare occurence, until the glass doors opened, ringing the little bell attached above it.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

He’s here. Again.

Kageyama stood up in haste and now the room spins funny as he felt being astral projected in place. He stumbled forward and the man, _Kei_ , catched him in his arms.

 

“Well this is awkward.” Kei said, his long arms wrapped on to the front of Kageyama, keeping him off and away from the ground.

 

 

He ordered the same black coffee, paid in an exact amount, and left him with a smile on his pretty face.

Kageyama still hates the guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—

“If it were me, I could have given him some free strawberry shorts. To compensate, ya know. Jeez Kageyama, you know that we have some boxes left on the fridge, right? And they’re fresh.”

He couldn’t really help and talk about his first ever customer. Which also happened to be his second. Hinata now knew of the story behind the permanent black blotch on the wooden floors because Kageyama did a great job avoiding Hinata’s inquisitive look before. He suggested he’ll finish it by drawing galaxies inside. 'Puddle galaxies’ as Hinata called it.. That cheered them up. (And thank god, he was spared.)

There’s a limit to how carefree a person could be, and Hinata happens to break that limit in combo mode. The sunny owner only advised him to make small talks and ‘damnit Kageyama, _smile_ ’ for future customer encounters. (Kageyama doubted him a minute there, pretty sure no one would follow Kei’s example.) Hinata’d probably wouldn’t mind even if he did give Kei the thousand yen by accident. He’d just pat his back and carefully instruct him to be a better person.

Kageyama deepened his scowl, stressed from remembering Kei, and now with Hinata.

“The washroom’s just at the back, Yamayama.” Hinata blatantly said, and was instinctively chopped on his orange head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
—

Besides Hinata, two part-timers are tending the shop during the daylight. To how they ended up being hired in this place, Kageyama haven’t a clue. Hinata jokingly mentioned he hired them for their looks.

 

Yamaguchi is such an embodiment of a good soul, one that a reaper just might let him live far longer than anybody because of his ginger smiles and adorable laugh. On the other hand, Suga is just the angel himself. I mean have you seen the guy? _Angel_.

“And yuor devil!” Suga shouted out of the blue, addressed to no one. Yamaguchi couldn’t really help but be thankful that there are no customers. Wait, he should be. Or he wouldn’t receive his (late) pay checks.

By four in the morning, Yamaguchi would arrive and man the shop by himself. He’d greet Kageyama when he‘s noted the artist stayed up late, like always. And when the freckled man smiles at him, Kageyama would shy away on cue.

 

“Did Hinata made you work again?” the usual question he’ll ask, first thing in his list.

“Yeah. Please tell him to at least pay me for my kindness.” the usual answer he’d utter back. Yamaguchi would smile apologetically.

“I‘d like that too.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 yr old me has never ever had coffee. and ppl like it when i make them some? im so confused. i was certain ive read the instructions manual of forbidden magic— oh.


	3. [ Third Order ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third order wasn’t just bitter coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late to mention but Kags and the rest are almost in their mid-20s :o
> 
> have a nice day peeps!

The upcoming art exhibit was coercing Kageyama to barely pull through. His paintings have been set to be delivered in Ikebukuro and he hasn’t gone back to Hinata’s shop for a week now. Hinata perfectly understands and have all his support for him and his career.

All through high school he has held several exhibits of his own. It not only gained him recognition but also a good amount of popularity. Kageyama never bats an eye on the latter. Needless to say, Kageyama had to have a reliable organizer for his exhibits. It’s also for the sake of establishing good connection and clients.

 _Cue one Sawamura Daichi, please_.  
 

 

Another week passes and Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised if he collapsed. He didn’t actually need to be hands-on for the preparation and such. Daichi told him he could handle them easy as that was his job afterall. Stubborn as he was, Kageyama still helped.

His sleep was almost non-existent and several phone calls have surpassed his anxiety meter days ago. He never liked talking on the phone. Or just the whole thing in general. He’s not shy or anything, this isn’t high school anymore and his exposure for such events are more than frequent. He just couldn’t give an engaging conversation, small talk or not. It confuses him, to some extent.

A line of people and reporters have been aiming for his attention. But as politely as he can, he’d rather decline them. He’d better off telling none at all. And if his action ever cause such negativity on his part, he wouldn’t care.

Somewhere along the way, Yuutarou had become acquainted to answer these business type calls and on some occasion, he’d even be Kageyama’s representative and Kageyama was thankful for that. Akira then would always volunteer to dress him up nicely. Although Yuutarou’s contribution were bigger, Akira has no qualms about it since he and Kageyama are on the same level of socializing.

“You’re good looking already but at least match it with a nice suit.”

 

Kageyama heaved a sigh. The exhibit would be open for a week but Kageyama would only show up on opening night, which is tomorrow.

_One more day... just one more, and I’m free again._

Akira pats him on the back.

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

—

To sum it up, the exhibit was a success.

Daichi was elated to cater to his clients and knowing Kageyama, the man wouldn’t stay till twelve. If Kageyama were to go home the train station would be closed by now. The small party held inside was for him, yet it was ignored by the man of the hour himself... except maybe the drinks.

 

“I appreciate the offer Daichi-san but Uber doesn’t reach where I live, remember?”

 

“Ah right, you did mention that.”

 

“Don’t worry, Daichi-san. We’ll take care of him.” Akira and Yuutarou seemingly came out of nowhere.

 

“You guys were here! How cool izzat?” The red on Kageyama’s face was evident, eyes unfocused. Yep, he’s drunk. Just from a shot or two.

 

“The idiot forgot he invited us.” Akira deadpanned.

 

 

  
   
 

 

  
   
   
   
 

—

Kageyama regenerated for days. Waking from his dreamless and long slumber, the weather greeted him ominously with lightning. It’s way past dinner time but he didn’t feel hungry at the moment. The whole while he was resting, Akira and Yuutarou were away from a business trip. Kageyama felt disappointed they were gone. It has been a while when the only sound in his house were the static hums of his fridge.

Kageyama peered through his window, it’s still raining. The downpour’s heavy but his body wasn’t listening, like on auto-pilot he went out to where his feet takes.

The journey was short and the little rattle on the glass doors cued for his arrival. Good thing his materials and sketch pad didn’t suffer and swam a good amount of water. Kageyama breathed in the atmosphere.

Hinata perked up and was ecstatic seeing him, vibrating and too excited for his own good. His sunny toothy smile almost beat the weather.

 

“Welcome back, Dumbass! I friggin missed you!!” Hinata greeted. It’s been eighteen days but it felt longer. This place too was home. And Kageyama liked the sound of that.

The natural smell of ground coffee beans, the spotless counter, the familiar lightings, and his best friend was practically beaming back at him.

 

See he was a sappy person, he’d admitted a long time ago. Sentimental too.

He hugged Hinata all too instantly it almost made Hinata fall back. But he hugged back with more enthusiasm. “You’re warm.” Hinata laughed.

 

“I’m actually cold right now. You’re warmer, you little sun.” He said all too fondly.

 

Hinata let out a breath contently. “Fufu~ Glad to stand up to my name then.”  
   
Like a moth to a flame, they were satisfied sharing the heat they’re cozying up to. Hinata didn’t go home and was thrilled to accompany him for the night, foretelling him of more than a month’s worth of stories.

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

—

The rhythm of Kageyama’s routine fell on its usual beat. He was now thinking of tonight’s sketch, skeptical if he should draw a scenery or not.

Hinata was with him the several nights he stayed for graveyard shifts until tonight.

 

 _Time check, 1:40 AM_.

The front door opens and there he stood, one familiar but also not familiar blond.

Kageyama missed the surprised look on the other’s face. He proceeded towards the counter.

 

“One black coffee, please.”

 

“That’d be ¥150.”

 

The blond gave him a thousand yen and Kageyama took it, counting off his change.

 

“You’ve been gone for a while.” Kei said, wanting to evade the silence. Kageyama thought he could’ve came by when he wasn’t the one on graveyard shift.

 

“I uh.. had an art exhibit.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Mm..” Kageyama handed him his change and nodded.

Kei was all set to take off until Kageyama stared at him like he has something else to stay. Kageyama have been wanting to give the blond a strawberry short. And just maybe now’s a good time, taking Hinata’s little advise.

 

“Wait there.”

 

He slid into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The desserts in the shop were always freshly made and Hinata worked wonders to how he could sell a lot, leaving scarcely a box or two.

For one person, giving a whole cake seemed too forced and friendly and Kageyama is by no means intending to be like that. He just wanted to get over his embarrassment last time and this plan was Hinata’s to begin with.

He sliced a good portion, placed it on a neat and beige colored paper box and went out to the front counters. Kei was still there, thank god, waiting. His eyes locked onto what Kageyama was carrying.

 

“Hinata, m-my best friend and owner of this shop, told me to give this to you because you’re the first customer I ever had. And also the second... and third.” The last sentence were muttered low and Kageyama didn’t want to divulge if he heard or not.

Kei was observing him but opted not to press further and tease him. It’s quite easy, but since Kageyama tried hard not to combust at the moment he’d let him slip for now. He was well aware the cake was also his thanks for last time.

“Thanks.”

 

Kageyama then sat on his usual bar stool to continue tonight’s sketch. What he didn’t expect is that Kei was still there, sitting a seat away from him.

 

“Well I figured I should eat here.” He said as some sort of explanation without looking up. Kageyama offered him a disposable fork. “I actually like strawberry shorts.” Kei said after a while. Kageyama found the information cute, seeing as it sort of fits Kei.

They sat close as comfortable silence accompanied both of them. Either of them may have thought of engaging small talks but didn’t. It’s alright.  
   
   
Kei left and told him “See ya later” and Kageyama unknowingly smiled to himself. 

No, he doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t like him either. And Kageyama is fine with that.  
   
   
   
 

 

   
 

 

 

  
 

—

Kageyama was in a good mood, lightly humming a song that’s been stuck on his head for a day. It has been three days that Kageyama wore a genuine smile on his face and it has been three days that his two friends have liked him more as he does. Akira and Yuutarou glanced at each other and exchanged a knowing smile. Today they’ve been binge watching Studio Ghibli movies and Kageyama decided to cozy up and get squished between them.

 

Everything’s nice and easy.

 

Yuutarou felt giddy at rekindling how close they’ve become. _This is nice_.

 

“Should we just move here?”

 

“You’re asking that _now_? Half of your belongings are pretty much occupying my spare rooms.” Kageyama then turned to look at Yuutarou, “And so are yours.”

 

“But we wanna make it official.” One of them reasoned.

 

Two floors, four rooms, and a basement studio does seem spacious for a single person. Kageyama etched another smile whilst not looking at either of them.

“I’d like that.”

 

The little peace they’re drenched in was then cut off by Kageyama’s phone. Incoherent noises uttered out of Kageyama’s mouth. He didn’t want to work, well for now, at least. But Daichi’s name came up on the caller ID and that would only mean one thing, _work_.

Kageyama slowly inclined out of his seat and went upstairs for some privacy.

Daichi was always there to remind him of his next commissions and such. He was a capable guy and a mentor he looked up to, and he still does.

 

“They’re nominating your piece.” Daichi proudly announced and Kageyama already had an inkling to what piece was nominated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it just me or this chapter’s peaceful? haha kidding. sorry if it got cut off suddenly. im not good at transitions lol
> 
>  
> 
> look forward to the next one! there’s progress there lol... i think.


	4. [ Fourth Question ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fourth question made him sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapter summaries r the shit, right? (笑)
> 
> and it took me four chapters to realize the tags on this fic is not entirely wrong but not entirely right either. like im
> 
> anyways, have a nice day!

Phone signals are tricky, especially if you live on the outskirts and mountain part on a certain town in Miyagi. He could hear Hinata’s voice telling him to ‘bear with the connection as it is’ because really, why did he think living here was a good idea? Kageyama wouldn’t worry of such things if it weren’t for sending his work in progress to Daichi. Charcoal paint wasn’t his strong suit but he’s practiced enough that he knew there have been a big difference from the last sketch pad he filled. He was off of painting for now, polishing his skills using an other media for fun.

His mentor once told him to live back in Tokyo. It’s practical, no hassle to reach his clients and projects. Kageyama (still) didn’t budge despite it all.

The last picture he sent was blurry and out of focus. His hands were shaky and since he hasn’t slept for a day, his patience is running low. _Stupid contraption._

 

Kageyama was so intent of taking a picture he didn’t hear the rattle of the front door as Kei entered the coffee shop.

“What are you doing?” Kei was in close proximity, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Oh.. Hello.”

 

Kageyama sighed, leaving his phone on the table. Maybe he needs a break.

Like clock work, Kageyama head towards the back, fetching a small portion of coffee beans to grind.

One black coffee, same as always. Sometimes Kei would add a strawberry short. For today he didn’t seem to want them.

There happens to be a small progress. Or in Kageyama’s part, he doesn’t fumble anymore... much. Okay, he still does but not enough to use two hands if you count them.

It has been a four week streak of Kageyama’s night shifts, which also meant a new finished sketch pad. Kei happens to buy coffee during those shifts, not missing a beat.

 

“Are you steady with your hands?”

 

Kei observes him by the counter, the frustration in Kageyama’s face too readable. The bags under his blue eyes seemed darker than the last time he came by. “I think so.”

The light in his eyes sparked for a second, eyeing back at Kei with hope and glee. His face was passive to express his emotions and Kei found it amusing. His coffee was still hot and today he felt lingering in the shop than head back immediately as planned.

Kageyama handed him his phone, Kei raised his brow on cue. Remembering he made a mistake for his decision, Kei inwardly punched himself. Kei swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to force out his pride and ask.

 

“... How do you use.. this?”

 

Seeing as his confusion was contagious, Kageyama thought he was talking about the settings. He took a hold on it for a while and set the right buttons and options. His recent phone was expensive and slick black, the screen smooth and wide.

 

“Just tap on this button.”

 

The small sound of a click almost startled Kei but he kept his composure and masked his panic. “I-I see. Which part should I take a photo of?”

 

“Here. Just. The whole thing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It took him three clicks to have a non-blurry photo. Kageyama didn’t mind and thanked him for his help. Until he noticed Kei’s discomfort. A lot of people knew of Kageyama’s denseness, yet he knew there was something wrong just by looking at his only customer.

 

“You alright?”

Kei nodded and left without response, seeming out of it.

 

Kageyama would rather die than admit he was pissed that Kei left like that. (No he didn’t miss his smile, dumbass.)

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

—

“You scared him away. That’s the only logical reason why. I mean just look at you, you’re so a— ack! Hey that hurts! I’m gonna go bald! Kageyama!!”

Kageyama busies himself of taking out his anger at Hinata’s bright orange hair. It was too long that he could practically make twin tails on it. Mophead.

 

Hinata pats on his head, checking if his hair was still in tact when Kageyama released his hold on him. Yamaguchi was in the kitchen, baking a new batch of cookies while Suga was only there to assist him as he too was busy making frappes. Today’s business was different. It seemed that Hinata’s shop would live if it continues like this.

 

“Anyway what was his name again?”

 

“I already told you that!”

 

“Whatcha talkin’ about? You just kept on talking about _him_ and this and that! You never mentioned his name!”

 

“How is that possible?! I already told you his name is K—!”

 

“SHUT UP YOU TWO!”

 

The two best friends whipped their heads at Suga, horrified. Suga smiled and his eyes crinkled all too perfectly. “What happened to our no shouting policy?”

A shiver ran down Kageyama’s spine. Hinata was in no position too, his pale face says it all.

 

“... We’re sorry.”

 

They both pleaded for their lives as Yamaguchi snickers on the sidelines.

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

—

“Rough day?”

 

“Yeah.” Kageyama slumped on his bed, face buried on his white and fluffy pillows. It’s too late to complain now when he just came back from a six-hour train ride from Tokyo. The sluggish feeling on his body was energy-consuming. He settled his project in a haste but Daichi said nothing.

He was pushing his luck.

 

“Oi. You have to change outta your stinky clothes.” Yuutarou said, or did he just commanded it? Kageyama was too tired to sass the words out but complied nonetheless.

 

“I bought you your favorite meatbuns.”

 

Kageyama takes back his bad thoughts on Yuutarou and quietly thanked him for his kindness. Eat now, sass later.

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

—

A slow week trickled by and Kageyama is bored to death. His mind was elsewhere when he arrived at Hinata’s shop, forgetting his stuff. He even forgot to pocket his favorite mechanical pencil. During the past week Kei didn’t show up.

 _Time check, 3:27 AM_. He was keen on staring at nothing. Or maybe he should nap. He placed his head on his folded arms with a thud. No one would co—

 

“Excuse me!~”

 

Kageyama’s eyes shot open, standing all too fast. He didn’t transcend to space this time. See, _progress_. But his smile faltered all too quickly.

A brunette was smiling back at him, his brown eyes somehow reflecting his disappointed face clearly. He was charming - and he _knows_ he is - and taller than him. Kageyama furrowed his brows. What’s up with beautiful men in these early hours?

The stranger zoned in on the shop’s surroundings, landing his undivided attention dead center on the ‘puddle galaxies’ blotched on the wooden floors he fixed-slash-painted last month. Cosmic brown eyes peered at the beautifully splashed colors of miniature supernovas and milky ways. He was downright hypnotised by it. Kageyama said nothing and let him ogle it for a while.

 

“Ano, I’d like to have a chocolate chip shake with vanilla whip cream. And add some strawberry syrup and cocoa powder on top too.”

 

“Are you aiming to have diabetes?” he deadpanned.

 

“Not really. My, what a frown you got there.” he playfully commented.

 

“Name?”

 

“Aren’tcha too straightforward.” he placed his elbows on the counter, resting his head on his palms. Kageyama wanted to punch the cheshire grin out of him.

 

“It’s so I could write it in your cup.” he explained. He didn’t need to, but the brunette was definitely teasing him.

 

_Why couldn’t I just get a normal customer?_

Kageyama knew all too well that his thought was pointless. No sane person would buy some sugar-incarnate drink or black coffee at 2 AM considering the location of this shop. Unless they’re not humans. Kageyama must be too tired of thinking such things.

 

“Eh~ That sounds bull but okay! You’re a hundred years too early to ask for my name so can you just doodle a small spaceship instead?”

 

Kageyama reeled himself to keep his rising rage on check, nodded and drew off a little spaceship on his cup. He handed some change to the _customer_ \- he isn’t a stranger anymore, he bought something - , the smile on his face still radiant and pearly white. It wasn’t until he spoke yet again.

 

“Ah! And I’d like one black coffee!”

Kageyama was busy pouring the coffee on the cup when the customer said, “Just write Kei on it.” 

Surprised would be a little understatement for Kageyama when he haven’t heard of that name for a week. The brunette seemed to catch on what he’s thinking.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“... Nothing.”

The brunette was still fixated on him till he gave the sugar-incarnate drink together with the black coffee. All he could think of is that Kei wouldn’t drink what the cheeky brunette ordered.

 

“I’ll tell Kei you said hi!”

 

And off the brunette customer goes. Kageyama hopes he doesn’t come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘and other things’ on the tags are mainly for Tsukki and Oikawa~~~


	5. [ Fifth Anniversary ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fifth anniversary had his jaws dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya oya I’m back y’all~  
> here’s a 2.5k than usual update. this was painful to write because i can’t articulate the words i wanna use?? i d k . but i think i pulled through...
> 
> also my indecisive ass might as well tag this as ‘fluff’ because apparently this chapter contains just that, what even,.

The erratic beat of Yuutarou’s heart were bordering arrhythmia as the seconds pass by. He’s actually not entirely sure what it means but the word sounds fancy to use.

“I can’t sleep.”

Yuutarou kept droning on and on about the movie he watched earlier with Akira. They chose the last full show and Yuutarou couldn’t help but regret and question his life choices. Kageyama declined when Akira invited him, opting to buy some groceries. He made the right decision— but once they head home, his fear of being scared then amplified when Yuutarou enthusiastically shared the brutal death series of college students in their new but haunted dorm. Turns out the ghost was only warning them from danger while one possessed student discreetly does his ‘sacred’ deed of mutilating his dorm mates at night.

“I could still picture the intestines coming out of his stomach and the blood just gushes out—“

“ _Oh my god_ enough with the visuals, asshat! Let me fucking sleep!”

When Yuutarou’s afraid of something, he’d spill the thoughts out till nothing’s left on his system but fluff and ease. So off his mouth ran. What’s really aggravating is that Yuutarou knew of his tendency.

Meanwhile, Akira was having none of that. He wanted his much needed sleep, obviously. The movie itself would be filed under graphic than scary, if you ask him. He handled the movie just fine but Yuutarou had a knack for story telling - which is impressive because these are the rare chances that he sounds smarter than usual - so the paranoia was starting to get to Akira. He double checked the locks of the front and back doors, for good measure, knowing that ghosts and such could pass through walls — if they ever exist at all. Good thing his small outburst pulled Yuutarou’s senses. Akira never gets mad, unless you deserve it.

Three six-footers-plus barely fit Yuutarou’s futon. He insisted they sleep together even if they illustrate a pack of tuna despite the effort of combining two futons. Yuutarou’s bed was limited to one person but neither of them took one for the team to settle there. Kageyama supposes he has the upper hand but ever since knowing the whole detailed story via Yuutarou, he too was afraid to move an inch.

Yuutarou won the janken so he pretty much, at the very least, felt safe being in the middle of the shared futons, leaving the other two doubt themselves if turning their backs away from Yuutarou would guarantee their lives.

With their tired eyes open and scanning the dimly lit room, and crowded minds reeling unnecessary situations, it was inevitable that they fell asleep just when the clock hits seven in the morning.

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

—

Serving a cup of coffee or two, Yamaguchi strides across the shop with a hop on his step. The ever good soul he is, his dedication towards his measly job adds positive vibes all around like a bee.

The cool air slipping inside does nothing against Hinata, who is currently occupied with paper works infront of the counter. He’s been busy together with Suga discussing if they should hire Kageyama officially since the raven artist was the reason - _in a way_ , because Hinata’s too competitive to admit - of the shop’s further up and rising business scale.

Hinata was hesitant at first, mostly because it felt like _using_ Kageyama. And he didn’t want that at all with every fiber pf his being. He likes his idiot of a best friend too much.

_“Blame the social media. That was the only reason they knew of this place anyway.”_

_“It felt like half of what you said insulted me and my shop, dumbass.”_

_“That’s the thing. This place is too far from town, what more from Tokyo. Them knowing I frequent here wouldn’t matter. So aren’t you supposed to be happy if this place gets popular?”_

_Hinata pouted in retaliation, he knew that Kageyama wouldn’t care. It was an obvious fact. But that's how their friendship works, where one is an utter fool and the other usually isn't, too._

_“I won’t protect you against reporters then.”_

_Kageyama paused abruptly, side eyeing his best friend. “You wouldn’t.”_

_The glint in Hinata’s eyes almost, almost, scared the life out of Kageyama._

_“If you buy me some meatbuns maybe I’ll change my mind.”_

The topic was dropped and Hinata then decided to hire not only Kageyama, but another friend he knew from his hometown, disclosing who it was.

 

 

Suga was leisurely wiping several cups dry, placing them in an orderly fashion on top of the open wooden shelves. Half an hour more his and Yamaguchi’s shift are done.

The ambient silence was disrupted when a certain bedhead entered the shop. His lanky figure wearing a fuzzy knit sweater screaming ‘CAT-ABOLISM’ that evidently harmed wandering eyes they shed blood as the colours clash in chaotic harmony. Apparently neon, sequins, and glitters were never meant to be combined.

“Ever the romantic gestures huh, Tetsu-kun?” Suga teased.

“Oh please, Koushi what I’m doing is a roommate’s job, to take him home.” Kuroo suavely flumps on the bar stool. A small jab as that wouldn’t hurt Kuroo now while Suga snickers.

Zoning out of his focus from the papers, Hinata only then realized of Kuroo’s presence.

“Kuroo-san our house is a fifteen-minute walk, you just said yesterday that that was the last time.”

Kuroo just shrugged, mumbling “Kenma’s orders” and waited for Hinata to clean up the clutter of papers and pack his things as it is nearing half past eleven.

It’s funny how the midnight darkness cues for Kageyama’s arrival, catching up to see Kuroo and Hinata chattering just outside the shop, waiting for Suga and Yamaguchi.

“I’ll leave the shop to you Bakayama-kun!!”

 

  
Having an artblock was never. fun. It drains you out and the restless feeling won’t bother dispersing away from you.

Sinking on the sofa, Kageyama struggles to sit right. Maybe it’s the new pencil he’s holding. Maybe it’s the background music playing. Maybe it’s because he’s alone. Maybe he needed a new model.

Maybe anything.

“I really like the painted galaxies here.”

Kageyama jolted in shock like a cat from the voice he suddenly heard. The brunette laughed at his action. “I’m sorry did I scare you?”

“... No.”

“Pfft! If you say so~”

Brown eyes peered at him with nonchalance as he ordered another sugar-incarnate drink, some classic Triple Chocolate shake.

“Am I gonna doodle another alien this time?”

“Oh that would be sooo sweet of you, Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama glared at him. “Stop calling me that. You’ve been frequenting here for a week and I still don’t know your name.”

“Tut-tut-tuh! I can’t believe a brat is obsessed with me. I should’ve known you were aiming for moi affection!”

“You know what, nevermind. I’m just gonna write _Hentai_   _Uchuujin-san_ on your cup again.” Kageyama countered, writing off his nickname for the brunette. Their silly banter was awfully familiar to be compared with Kei’s. He gave up pretending he didn’t matter, he wanted to know about him.. and apologize. He admitted far too late that he wanted to befriend him.

Kageyama did understand he may have done something wrong that it put Kei on a difficult spot. Who was he to judge that a person could get affected by small gestures such as taking a picture when even he had felt broken for days when his favorite brand of boxed milks were out of stock.

In regards to Kei, the brunette assured him that he’s just sulking because of a minor occurence and will be back soon. If only Kageyama was brave enough to ask more about Kei. He knew that the charming brunette knew of his curiosity but opted not to indulge in the brunette’s delight.

He can wait, be it Kei explains or not.

   
 

 

   
   
   
 

—

Akira wasn’t a romantic person. He’s the practical type through and through. And celebrating a relationship had never crossed his mind.

Not until Yuutarou suggested they do a day before their anniversary, his dark puppy eyes thrilling with expectations and excitement.

In Yuutarou’s defense, he too was satisfied of letting the day pass like normal, and he never bothered questioning his boyfriends about it. He partly blames his mother for interrogating him of his budding relationship during his home visit some days ago. She made a disapproving look when he told her that they never celebrated a single anniversary.

 _“Pics or I’m disinheriting you.”_ She calmly negotiated, giving his only son the look. Yuutarou took it upon himself as motivation, her mother might be too pushy when it comes to him but she was right, it would be really nice to celebrate for a change. Losing an inheritance may have been a factor but Yuutarou would rather have none too if he was to never celebrate a damn anniversary.

Akira bought ingredients in record time. Being busy with work, they thought of scheduling a date on the next weekend - since that would be the only time they’re not corporate slaves- and have a nice dinner instead on their anniversary.

 

They agreed on surprising their youngest partner.

Blood has been shed and sweat pored out when they prepared a lovely dinner at home. Yuutarou requested for some western dishes and Akira complied. His cooking skills were god tier so it was by default that he display his quirk in the kitchen while Yuutarou simply decorates the dining area with hollow balloons, roses and sprinkled confetti, and whatnot all over - they just had a quick browse on pinterest, don’t judge them - and finally set those shiny utensils that was never used until now.

Akira’s self from high school would laugh at him right now for earning a romantic bone in his body at twenty-five.

Everything was elaborately placed like puzzle and the only missing part is Kageyama’s presence, who showed up five minutes later, confused with a touch of surprise on his features but said nothing as they eat.

For some reason Akira felt nervous, although as he glance in front of him, the other two were clearly enjoying the food.

“Happy Fifth, Akira.”

“Happy Fifth, Yuutarou.”

“I thought you guys dated back since high school?” Kageyama asked.

“Well, yeah but that was only for us. We thought of just counting from when you came around.” Yuutarou explained. Remembering of their silly past, high school was the only time Kageyama parted from Akira and Yuutarou since they planned entering the same university. And now here they are.

If memory serves him right, Akira asked him out on their first year so... ten years? _Wow, I’m so glad I said yes_ , Yuutarou fondly thought.

“Why would you count me?” Kageyama chews on the pasta, yet again confused.

If Kageyama is involved, confusion is bound to be contagious.

“Isn’t it obvious?” enter Akira.

Silence.

Radio silence made it’s way out neither of them couldn’t differentiate a second from a century. Tension was rising as oxygen empties the now vacuum space in the room. A lump in their throats may have clogged their air ways but Kageyama swallowed anyway. Did he miss something here? Akira and Yuutarou were looking at him like he’s grown a second head, perplexed.

Until Kageyama drops the bomb—

“Wait- _We’re dating??_ ”

Akira and Yuutarou‘s self from high school would have mocked on them right now, taunting _You should have seen this coming.. but you didn’t._

“Kageyama Tobio... for the love of— What in the actual fuck?”

Akira’s voice was faltering, he was leaning more on the desperately confused side rather than welling rage. He was a calm person, you see. Kageyama just happens to test that out.

“I-I wasn’t informed of this!!” Kageyama defended. Beside him, Yuutarou was still processing the events out. He couldn’t hold it in and quietly sobbed. This alarmed Kageyama on turbo.

“You airhead, you made Yuutarou cry! This was supposed to be romantic goddamnit!” Akira rushed to Yuutarou’s side and consoled him, hugging and rubbing circles on his back. “Why did it never occur to you?”

“I... I don’t know..?”

“We asked you out. We go on dates. We moved here because you’re here. We kiss on a daily basis, idiot! You even scream our names whenever we—!”

“I-I get it already! Don’t finish that sentence dumbass you’re embarrassing me!” the blush on his face spreads down his neck.

Did they? Have they ever had a talk about their relationship? Kageyama couldn’t wrack his brains and remember at the moment because everything they did just so happen to be in its natural flow.

 _Everything_.

Kageyama was clearly never bothered that the two was in a relationship and still involved him. _In any way_. He never felt out of place and that’s the thing.

It seemed right for him to be a part of them.

“I never th-* _hic_ *-hought you were * _hic_ * this dense, Tobio.” Yuutarou added, finally calming down.

Kageyama was still red and flushed as he looked at the two infront of him. “So then does that mean you guys... l-lo..ve... me?”

“DAMN RIGHT WE FUCKING DO, YOU DENSE IDIOT!” Akira and Yuutarou shouted in sync. Man, they really need to work on their communication.

“O-Okay.. I also—“

Both Yuutarou’s hand and Akira’s covered his mouth, surprised at their sudden movement. “Don’t say that _now_.” Akira had a serious look on his face, or was just hiding his hurt. “Thinking back, maybe it’s our fault too.” he took a deep breath,

“I love you, Tobio.” Akira confessed and Yuutarou chirped an “I also love you, Tobio.” Kageyama couldn’t help but be taken-aback.

“Man, our order of things aren’t right...” Akira sighed, “That’s why we won’t let you say it back unless you really mean it. I may be presumptious to tell you but we know we’re special to you. But then again, if you ever happen to love someone else...” they released their hands on his mouth and retracted on their seats.

“We’ll still love you no matter what. Better drill that in your head, idiot!” Yuutarou confidently finished Akira’s sentiments.

Kageyama couldn’t help but indulge on the fluttering feeling in his chest. He was utterly speechless and returning a genuine smile at them isn’t much to compare from all the feelings combined of his partners, _his boyfriends_ , warmly thrown back at him.

“Can I hug you both?”

   
 

 

   
   
   
 

—

“He does say it back when we do him though.” Yuutarou slyly commented, fully recovered and crushing both Akira and Tobio with his bear hug. They’ve been hugging for a while now.

“THAT WAS! I-I WAS JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW OKAYY??!!” Kageyama hurriedly said. The two weren’t convinced.

“So considering the flow right now...” Yuutarou narrowed his eyes at him, Akira shifted and flung Tobio down on their fluffy sofa.

“I wonder what’s next?” Akira teased as one oblivious idiot felt like prey in an instant.

 

 

 

 

 

( Let’s just say someone couldn’t walk the next day.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
 

—

Being the spectator seemed perfect for him. It’s fun, despite the word ‘patience’ rubbing in your face. But there’s nothing else for him to do anyway. He’s got time at the calloused yet soft palm of his hands.

He’s a spectator, and he wanted a close view.

Trekking wouldn’t be a problem, no.. not even walking. He could teleport anywhere he wanted, as long as his detached heart beats somewhere.

The familiar neon lights of The Mourning Coffee™ welcome sign will always make him grin too much till his cheeks hurt. Not that he’ll ever feel pain in this world though.

Much to his joy, the boy was there, hunched down on the table sketching. It’s cute how swirls of dark aura emanates on one place, above the raven haired boy, which would be quite alarming if it weren’t only summoned due to the boy’s high level of concentration.

“Yahoo~ Tobio-chan!~ How’s my favorite human doing?”

His offset greeting was exchanged with a pretty scowl. _Nice_.

  
_This is definitely fun than rotting in hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kags never played Vball in this so yeah, that’s my excuse if you think that they’re ooc :vc


	6. [ Sixth Sense ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his sixth sense was ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter! it’s Kei and Oiks this time? yas bihh let’s unravel a portion of their smol past~  
> edit: let’s start at 1947-ish

 

It was the third decade of him being twenty-one that Kei finally initiated to settle on what he’d call his own cave.

Akiteru wasn’t convinced as to why even bother moving out but his passive-aggressive complaints fell on deaf ears. His decision was final and no other thought provoked him to change.

Away from human villages and deep within the shady forest stood a monochrome mansion. It isn’t that big, if you compare it to an average house of a family of twelve, together with both parents’ parents. Contrary to the shady and lacking interior, it used to be a rest house of a wealthy human family.

The Ushijimas knew of their monstrous existence, yet they never bat an eyelash against them, like it was in their blood to befriend demons, vampires, black mages, and the likes. Generations came and went and their harmless treatments were still the same that one of the highest mage granted their next heir immortality.

In Oikawa’s honest opinion, their gratitude may have been a little too generous, considering the consequences of turning a human with infinite life. And yeah, he’s very much against the turn of events about said heir. Word never got out of his mouth and his misplaced resentments were kept hidden. Oikawa was careful. He may be powerful enough on his own and rising wars may have been his past hobby but right now, he was laying on a low profile. Away from such beautiful and powerful mages of the Kiyoko lineage. 

It wasn’t time for his destructive impulses to rage.

 

Anyway, Oikawa got in contact with the rumored now-immortal heir, unwillingly made a deal with him just so he could manage owning the once-abandoned mansion.

“Joke’s on him, I’m still not going to be his oh-so-personal demon and waltz on STZ grounds.” Oikawa grumbled the minute he was granted authority of unscripting the sealed doors.

Kei never asked for his story. Beyond his charming exterior, Oikawa was... engaging to be with. He’s smart and cunning, which was a predictable trait of a summoned demon, and his rank was exaggeratingly over the top. Amidst the complacency of his existence, there was one thing that Kei noted of him.

Oikawa, as much as Kei firmly believed, was once human too. He could feel it, for an unexplainable reason. And maybe that was the reason why Kei pretty much became acquainted with him far too quickly. It was the brunette who first approached him, and from then on, Kei just unconsciously let his guard down - on a reasonable level, he trusts him - since in a way, they’re both of the same state of existence.

It was out of respect of some sorts, an unknown bond either of them not giving a shit of what ever might be the right term for their ’alliance’.

 

 

  
Kei’s a minimalist and concluding that sentimental materials would only weigh heavy for him to carry, he decided on bringing two bags of clothes only. Meanwhile, Oikawa—

“Since there were too much closed boxes to be arranged—“

“I’m not gonna question why you have more than five boxes full but I won’t help you.” Kei interrupts, earning him a long sigh from Oikawa. 

“Fine. So why don’t we just rest for a while... in the _living_ room.”

Kei takes it back, he absolutely had no memory of unseverable bond with Oikawa with his whole being.

“I’d better off _live_ with Aki-nii then.”

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I’LL STOP.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

Hunting for prey is not an easy task and Kei hates it the most.

The routine was simple, have a little small talk with a clueless and wandering human before the sun rises and seep the blood out of them once they let their guard down. It works most of the time.

Admitting how disgusting, stupid, and yet efficient this was, Kei had no other reason not to. Because what else was there for him? He’d gotten used of being an unwelcomed being in this once-familiar world in a long while now. Who was to blame?

His kills have been severely dropping as the years pass by.

 

 

 

(Deep down Kei wishes for this long nightmare for a swift end.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

Kei was pushing his luck, if he had any at all. Or he could’ve just jinxed out his health.

His sixth decade of being twenty-one greeted him with a draining and horrid sickness. Kei was very much prepared for his doom.

He was sure this was it. His last days are near.

“Wouldn’t have pegged you to be this dramatic, Kei-chan. It’s just a cold, I think. Do vampires even get cold??”

“Fuck off.” Coughing out too hard, he spat out some inky blood. 

Oikawa only stared back at him, his fascination out of place. Under his scrutinizing gaze, Oikawa was very much unnerving, he never felt this little fear of him ever since he was attacked by the monsters who turned him so it’s naturally freaking him out.

“I‘d prefer if you stop doing that.”

Snapping out of the harmful trance he was in, “Then why don’t I tell you a story instead? That way I could just lull you to sleep. Listen to my voice.” Oikawa suggested. He wasn’t exactly helping nor trying to, but that was the only offer he could think of. His healing powers only works for himself afterall.

Without any snappy retorts from Kei he only nodded and quietly shuffled in his bed in a more comfortable position. Maybe a small nap could dissipate the dread feeling that’s consuming him.

“If this is about the missing links again I’d—“

“Just shut up and listen you prick!”

Kei complied, finally resigning to his fate and Oikawa, huffing out a sigh begins to tell his tale.

 

“So there was once a naive human boy named Tooru...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

The offending hot wind replicating a  tropical summer blaze was what woke Kei’s consciousness out of his nap. Why was he feeling nostalgic of wanting to feel the salty sea breeze?

With an unnecessary force and friction, his body produced an inhuman sound of bones cracking. _Ah, think I broke my wrist._

His body temperature was back to normal, yet his bed felt cramped and narrow than before, and his thick sheets weren’t wrapped around him. Blinking his eyes open wearily, the dark ceilings of his room - this was his room, right? - had something luminous and hazy stuck on them, forming circles and crystal-like shape of muted green hues. Kei is honestly concerned.

“Oh you’re awake! _Finally_.” Oikawa sounded genuinely happy, though there was a lilting amusement seeping out of him. “‘Thought you’d never wake up.” Oikawa chuckles, “I would be so grief stricken!”

Once Kei felt sensible enough to sit on his bed— _wait_...

 

Wait a fucking minute.

 

Oikawa finally hollered laughing, holding onto his stomach, crouching down and continues to express his delight before him.

This was it. The last straw and intangibly valid reason for Kei to go back to Akiteru.

But for now, he had to ask,

 

“Oikawa... why am I inside a black coffin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- fic’s unbeta-ed pls bear w me ;;-;;
> 
> \- i know, i know, the whole chapter may have sounded like some choppy slice of life of sorts but im sorry im having a rough time making transitions lol and there were a few time skips...
> 
> \- aaaaanyways, id like to thank you peeps for reading this :D this really helps me when i don’t feel good. Pls look forward for the next ones!
> 
> i hope you guys are having a great day!


End file.
